Red Gambit
by simonanderson
Summary: In an attempt Gene makes an error that puts two of his closest friends in danger as a treasure hunt goes foul while the clock ticks against them. Stop their deaths, beat the bad guys, collect the treasure. Chap One up


**Red gamble**

Jim sa on the rock fidgeting with his handheld wondering why in the name of all the things that a cave in would occur on the week Aisha was sleeping off her last transformation. All because Gene had a hunch about some clue to a hidden treasure it was more then likely a bust. The numbers hurt in his head as he began gauging how far in the red they were. Counting the possible grocery bills was enough to start a headache. Glancing at the side walls the rock seemed much healthier then the bits blocking their escape. Melfina watched the spazzing teen with a small smirk. She could at least talk with Jim somewhat as the heavy darkness clouded his sight she could gauge his reaction. If he was anything like his partner then he would try to hide with words while the proof for or against was on his face.

Gene stood on the bridge looking through with a glare down on the planet that had become such a pain in the neck. Two friends were stuck in a cave nearly closed off to any machine with Aisha in the back with Suzuka. Her guess was he had four days on the best case scenario while a week was the worst. It barely showed as she talked yet she was worried and he saw it. Having the ctarl-ctarl move the debris was a no brainer while the swordswoman able to break the larger boulders with sword practice. Still that was after five days of preparation. Everything weighed on him as he just hoped Jim would find himself through until then.

Melfina sat on the rounded finger of stone looking at the young teen maneuver his way around the cave by the walls. It was large enough for both of them with a small spring or underground pool in the left side. All she could tell was that the water was clean enough to eat. Food was going to be tough. Moving around the room told the size and shape of their natural prison. The smell of water was hard to trace from the walls after doing so though he walked back to his pack. Puling bar after bar he was finished after a large pile was stacked to his left.

"This should take care of anything we need food – wise."

Splitting the larger pile info two one walked closer to investigate. Eight sat in the random pile less then a foot away. Looking at the wrapper she smiled before commenting on his planning.

"Someone has to be responsible with Gene around."

Looking back on her experiences with the crew she how adult Jim had to be.

"Must be hard with no parents." She started.

"Not if you don't remember"

"So is ther anything that bothers you about Gene?"

"Oh yes, his drinking habits, how sloppy he is with his work, how he got around women but ut has stopped since you came on board.

"Your not jealous then, I thought you were mad at me for stealing him or he didn't have time for you."

"Ha, funny Mel, no I am angry whenever a job needs to get done he always puts something to do with the mission a hand making it only so much harder."

Reclining on his bag he wondered when they would escape Mel's eyes left a warmth on his cheek. How long would it take before she moved to the next question. The timer in his mind counted down turning his body to at least be face to face with the android.

"What is it, Melfina?"

"How come you know so much about me? I do not know much about you."

Standing up he shook whatever dust clung to his overalls before remarking.

" I don't remember you ever asking me about something. You always ask Gene."

"Oh can I ask you now then? "

"Sure, anything you feel like asking."

Back on the ship things were much more hectic as Aisha awoke to the news of the cave in. Stomping with what little energy she could muster to the occupied captain's seat.

"Ehh,l Why is Jim and Melfina gone?" The tone made him wince as he spun to see the near malnourished cat girl staring through him.

Fred's face popped up on the screen before he could utter his defense.

"What do you need, Gene."

Both looked up to see the usual carefree billionaire with an etched frown on his features. A moment of silence passed before the outlaw surveying what he could.

"You got the message then."

"Yes, I did and how you thought some quick treasure would exist on a planet with a level metamorphic plate system is beyond me."

"Fred, how much will this add to our debt?"

"Your debt will be at forty million. I repeat yours because Jim is not going to be some victim in a hair trigger treasure hunt."

Turning his back to the camera he picked up the phone before Gilliam piped up."

"Unidentified ship incoming."

"Gene if their looking for treasure as well, Jim and Mel may be worse off."

"Oh dear what did she say?"

Aisha and Fred informed each other as Gene sat with a pounding headache.

"Aircraft identified as hostile, awaiting further orders."

His stomach sank through him as the spirited chatter drew to a close of silence. Taking a deep breath he drew up the odds as best he could before settling on a gut instinct.

"Gilliam is their any orbiting satellites on this planet? If so find one and put this ship behind it. While we figure out how to get them out. Fred, we have enemies in range and we think they may be going for the treasure we heard about. Just be ready at the next available port for restocking our galley. Aisha, go to the galley and do whatever necessary to get ready for battle. Close transmission Fred talk to you later."

His face soon traded ot a screen of the space view with a small twinkling object just over the crest line of the planet.

"Suzuka I know you can help me get her back to form with your best in the galley."

The assassin stood in the doorway to the hallway before motioning to her to follow. Both women noticed how rarely the redhead resorted to giving orders like that. A small question registered on the ctarl-ctarl's mind.

"Suzu, What is a level metamorphic plate system?"

A Gilliam bot made his way down the hall catching up as Suzuka did not answer. Floating between the two his monotone belied the importance of the information. The same info Gene tried to sift through on the bridge. Pulling an article on the console in front of him the pit in his stomach grew to a black hole.

[Known among seismologists and miners as skull crushers the plate system differs in the fact that caverns between each layer. Often rich in gemstones near the gravitational center of the planet it's simplistic quakes often leave those hunting for treasure crushed. Level metamorphic systems are only a system that has a level ground with few hills and many faults. As the gravitation due to the dense core grows bottom layers are compressed to form some of the rarest stones in the universe. Civilizing these planets were once deemed safe only for the example of Drazen VIII.

Drazen VIII, A settlement of miners and human scientists that in a single night due to a seismic shift was lost. Held under the surface the last transmission noted how the air pressure was rising study probes of it's father company reported that no one survived as the ground built on was pressured in to the core of the planet.]

Crushed between layers of the planet brought nightmarish as images of supposed final moments looking on the planet the landing zone was going to be used by the other airship. Walking out he asked the ship's artificial intelligence. Down on the cave it was something Jim had noticed as well. A peel of engines going be separated his focus from her questioning. Nibbling on a protein bar from his pile he knew the outlaw star did not land. Engines were like voices what went over them was one he did not recognize essentially marking it as an enemy in his own mind. Pulling his bag closer to he realized things were getting worse.

"Mel if anyone comes with in twenty five feet of that spot, wake me up. I think we may have company."

Pointing to the entrance she noticed his change in attitude she knew he was worried. Letting him sleep as much he could. Letting him sleep as much he could. The young child was very incredible to note such little things. Looking back she made her way against the far wall. Left with Gene for so many years to fend for himself to come out like he did.

From what little experience she could see not a whole lot of people would be able to mature. Relishing the stillness of the rocky hovel before noticing the small hum in the background seemingly miles away. Hours passes with the soft hum of the machines noticed by every party slowly in to position. Echoing throughout the chamber resonating against flesh at every contact.

"How long do we have Gilliam until they get to Jim and Mel."

Calculations indicate that within seven hours the mining equipment they are driving will meet at the cave in with drilling adding up to an hour. Walking back to the galley his mind wondered how the plans could even be pushed up before squashing the thought.

Aisha sat a single seat with empty glasses around on the table. To her left a stack of plates sat on the table as Suzuka worked in the kitchen with Gilliam.

"We have eight hours."

Both girls looked to him as no one said a word just lamenting the fact that in eight hours they had to commit to a dangerous plan saving their friends.


End file.
